


Somewhere in Neverland  //Peter Pan AU//

by stockholmxsyndrome



Category: Disney - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Chaptered, Fluff, I'm Peter Pan af so, M/M, Niall is tinkerbell, Peter Pan AU, fan fiction, peterpan!louis, wendy!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholmxsyndrome/pseuds/stockholmxsyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Harry begins after awhile, his voice was quiet as he is still shocked on everything that is happening right now, “Happy thoughts and plus the dust, will make me fly?”</p><p>“That’s correct.” The boy grins. “And we’re going on an adventure?” <br/>The boy nods again with a hum, moving down from where he was floating at to the floor. “That’s indeed correct too, dear.”<br/>“If I go on an adventure with you to this whole Neverland place, I have a question then we may go.”</p><p>“Alright, what is it?”</p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>The boy lets out a loud and hysterical laugh that echoes throughout the whole tiny bedroom, the fairy too laughs (which it sounds more like squeaks if we’re being honest). “The name is Louis. But, you’ll learn more ‘bout me later on. For now, let’s go to Neverland, shall we?”</p><p>| in which Louis is Peter Pan, Niall is Tinkerbell, Liam and Zayn are the lost boys, Harry is Wendy and they're all in Neverland and pirates and shit happens. Fluff and lots of it happens. |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry always gets a mysterious boy coming through his bedroom window at night, pleading and begging for him to come to a far away place with the name of Neverland.

“Do you want to have your adventure now or shall we have our tea first?” The boy asks, a crooked grin forming along the outline of his lips as the words are spoken, Harry couldn’t help himself; a blush creeps upon his cheeks as the boy's bright blue eyes looked into his green ones. “I’m not sure…” Harry goes, taking the cup off of his bedside table, taking a small sip out of the mug but doesn’t dare take his eyes off of the boy whom was sitting in front of him. 

So close that both of the boy’s knees were touching but neither one minded it. “Come on,” The boy says in a whiny tone which only causes Harry to chuckle, putting down the cup, the boy takes Harry’s hands with his much smaller ones, lacing their fingers in the progress and doesn't break eye contact with him whatsoever, saying; “It’ll be fun. I promise. You trust me, right?” 

The blush on Harry’s pale cheeks deepened; much like an artist coloring in their portrait and darkening the colors; Harry’s face was a dark crimson cherry red by now as the boy just stood there, looking and gazing at Harry, waiting for an answer. The boy, who he still doesn’t know the name of, grins and untangles their hands and pokes at one of Harry’s cheeks, more so at one of his dimples, a grin breaking out onto his face as he speaks up again. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’ve been coming here for how long now?”  
“Three weeks.” Harry replies, matter of factly, and it had been three weeks. Three week since this boy, whom somehow manages to get up on Harry’s balcony and opens his window at night. 

It sounds very creepy and although it gave Harry a fright on the first night the boy showed up, the boy didn’t harm Harry whatsoever, so maybe he could trust him.. The first words that the boy told Harry was that he should go to a place called Neverland.  
Harry, obviously much so like a normal person, thought the boy was insane at first. There was no place with the name of Neverland. If there was, he would have learned about it during school and in his Geography classes. 

The boy, insists that it’s a real island and he isn't making it up. The island is a beautiful, charming one, apparently. He says that there’s hundreds upon hundreds of places to go exploring at. Says that there’s a cave that’s filled with no other than dead animal remains and old human skeletons. Although he wouldn’t dare admit it, the idea of a pitch dark cave filled with rusty bones terrified Harry as how did they get there? What happened to them? But he didn’t nor doesn’t tell the boy that as the boy seemed to not be scared of anything. Well, that’s what Harry thinks anyhow.  
The boy, who Harry nicknames as blue eyes due to the boy had, well, blue eyes. Pretty ones too in fact. 

 

The color of the ocean. As cliche and cheesy it may sound. It reminded Harry of a calm day at the beach, a warm and sunny one and how when the sun shined against the ocean, the color of the sea would get brighter and bluer; more beautiful than it already was. He just adored the color of his eyes. It, somehow, even made Harry feel at ease and relax. The only thing he didn't like was the butterflies that would swarm and flutter in the pit of Harry’s stomach anytime that the boy would lock eyes with him. 

 

He wouldn’t deny it; Blue Eyes was beyond handsome and stunningly gorgeous. The way he smiled and how, no, it wasn’t the perfect smile or the whitest; it was simple and simply imperfect. But that’s what made Harry so drawn to him, like how a mosquito is drawn to a lamp or any other light sources (expect in this case, Harry doesn’t get zapped by that bright light and ends up dying). 

Blue Eyes also had an earthy sense of smell on him and all on his clothing, it didn’t smell bad or stink, thankfully it didn't. He smelled of oak pine and sometimes even of fruit. More so other times, he would smell like the ocean and sand. Anytime he'd visit Harry, he would come into his bedroom with sand in his shoes, (he pours all the dust and sand out onto the railing of the balcony) and little flakes of it in his hair. It would be a mess to clean up afterwards but Harry didn’t care. 

Harry mostly enjoyed (and probably liked the most) was his personality. Blue eyes was cocky at times and yes, he could be a handful. He would joke around and mess up Harry’s belongings that were in his bedroom, it annoyed him, yes. A hell of a lot. On other days, he’d come back with gifts from the island that is Neverland. It wasn’t big presents or gifts, but they weren't tiny, either. Sometimes they would be basic sea shells and then other times, he would bring diamonds and gems. Harry, as bad as it might sound, loved to get those. So far he had two; an opal jewel that was a stunning and dazzling sunflower yellow and then a fluorite diamond. 

Anyways, Blue Eyes, who Harry still only knew for three weeks, visited every other day and would beg for him to go to this island and on an adventure with him. He didn’t know his name, if this place was real or not. He never heard of it before. Not in classes, not in books; nada. Zip. Nothing. Harry thought it may be made up and imaginary. And, that the boy was crazy. However, despite only knowing so little about him, Harry decided that; yes. He would go.

Surely, no. It wasn’t because he was an attractive boy and Harry could feel himself growing drawn to him. It was just the fact he still didn't know him! For all Harry could have known was was that this boy could be serial killer and this cave along with the island was where he’d put and store his victims at! But for the past weeks, the boy didn’t try to harm or do anything to Harry. Only would ask him to go to this island and that he’s heard his calls and wishes. The only thing in which Harry’s wished for was to get away from reality (he also didn't know how he heard or knew about Harry's wishes). (Again, he thought the boy was absolute mad). Harry didn’t have the best life per say. School wasn’t the best for him, his grades were dropping and he was just exhausted anymore, he didn’t know why. Life is tiring him out and he needs a break from it all, he guesses. 

His parents also ended up getting a split, his sister, Gemma, moved out and was recently engaged. His sister, as sad and depressing it might sound, was really and honestly his only best friend. School again was the most hardest out of all of it, not only due to his grades but it’s difficult for him to make friends. He wasn’t a geek or a nerd.. Just that the other kids and him had different likes and interests.

This explains why Harry enjoyed having Blue Eyes come through his window every other night, (sounds creepy if you put it that way, doesn’t it?). He liked it so much that he’s gained a fond to him and even would call him his friend now due to he’s never had that before. He had it with Gemma, of course, but she’s too busy with her new fiance and wedding plans along with moving into a new house that she does not have time for her brother. 

After thinking about it all, Harry took a deep breath and set the cup of tea back down on his side table, he glances up and at the boy and nodded slowly. He was scared. There were still things he didn’t know about the boy. But, oddly enough he felt like he could trust him. 

“Okay.”  
The boy tilts his head to the side, confusion filling up his face, furrowing his eyebrows together and honestly, Harry couldn’t help himself but he laughs as it looks like the boy’s eyebrows are one giant uni-brow. “Okay what?” He asks, words coming out slowly. 

“Yes. That, yes. I’ll go on an adventure with you.”

“Right now?!” The boy exclaims, jumping up from the bed, knocking over the mug that was on top of his lap, down to the ground. Obviously he didn’t mean it as he quickly apologizes and says he’d clean it up later (he never got around to it). 

Harry laughs more, nodding and gets up and off of the bed. He walks over to his closet and is getting ready to gather along his clothes along with the rest of his equipment and things he might need when he is stopped by Blue Eyes pouring (what seems to be) sand all over his hair and shoulders. “Think happy thoughts.”

“Why?” Harry asks, not even questioning as why the boy put sand in his hair, he puts down the suitcase and turns around to ask what has gotten into the boy and why he is demanding Harry to think joyful and happy thoughts but when he turns around, his mind goes blank and soon becomes fuzzy and he’s, well, he’s shocked at the view in front of him. The boy is floating in front of Harry. 

Actually fucking floating! He isn’t on the floor, his feet and everything are off of it and he’s at least two feet off the pavement ground. 

Confused, shocked and importantly baffled, Harry stutters out, “H-How’re you doing that?” In which he just gets a laugh in response. 

“When there's a smile in your heart, there's no better way to start, think of all the joy you'll find when you leave this world behind, and bid your cares goodbye; you may finally seek to fly.” The boy rhymes, a grin plastered and painted along his face. His face was beaming and it was filled with excitement, speaking the words. 

“What does that mean?! Why the hell are you rhyming?” 

The boy, once more, just laughs at that and then replies, “Happy thoughts, my boy.” 

It was hard for Harry to think of happy and joyful thoughts when everything was shit in his life but he got the hang of it. Closing his eyes, he thinks deep thoughts, trying to think positive. He thought about how Gemma was happy now and she was going to get married to the love of her life and how that too made him happy. He thought about Blue Eyes and how he finally got somebody to call his friend now.

“Harold, you might wanna open your eyes, darling." 

Harry's eyes open and oh my god! He glances down and he lets out a shriek, within seconds he was up against his ceiling roof then he tumbles back down onto the floor with a rough and hard thud. Groaning, he scurries up and off of his feet. That’d hurt in the morning but he couldn’t believe it! He actually was flying! Or, well, he flew that is.

“How did I do that?!” Harry asked, his voice now mocking and copying along with Blue Eyes’; filled with wonder and excitement. 

“Like I said, think happy thoughts. Along with Pixie Dust, of course.” 

“That’s impossible- Pixie Dust?” Harry was back to being confused, “What’s that?” Questions the boy. 

“It’s what made you fly, well sort of, anyways.” The boy explains before adding, “Happy thoughts plus the dust is what makes you fly.” 

“That’s insane.” Harry shakes his head at that. This is all surreal and bizarre now. None of this had to be true; must be a hallucination. 

Maybe all of this was some weird, crazed dream and he couldn't wake up.

Right when Harry goes to speak, a bright and glowing light appears and he stops midsentence, the first question that pops out of his lips is, “What is that?”

“This is my fairy. Well, he doesn’t like that term but it’s what he is and he is just going to have to deal with it. His name is Niall.” Harry looks from Blue Eyes down to the bright and beaming ball of light. He moves and inches himself closer and finally he makes out what appears to be a small and tiny boy, no bigger than five inches. Harry gasped and his eyes widened. The fairy, Niall, had long and feathery white wings that were placed on his back. It took up most of the tiny fairies body. Goodness! 

The tiny magical creature was too majestic. He couldn’t quite see his hair, eyes or face. But from the looks and view of the fairy, he looked charming and magnificent. 

“So,” Harry begins after awhile, his voice was quiet as he is still shocked on everything that is happening right now, “Happy thoughts and plus the dust, will make me fly?”

“That’s correct.” The boy grins. “And we’re going on an adventure?”  
The boy nods again with a hum, moving down from where he was floating at to the floor. “That’s indeed correct too, dear.”  
“If I go on an adventure with you to this whole Neverland place, I have a question then we may go.”

“Alright, what is it?”

“What is your name?”

The boy lets out a loud and hysterical laugh that echoes throughout the whole tiny bedroom, the fairy too laughs (which it sounds more like squeaks if we’re being honest). “The name is Louis. But, you’ll learn more ‘bout me later on. For now, let’s go to Neverland, shall we?”


	2. Into The Sky

Louis. 

Louis the boy who could supposedly fly with the help of magic dust.  
The boy who had a fairy whose name was Niall. The boy whom believed there was a place, far and farther away from this world, to a magical and charmed one with the name of Neverland. 

All of this was insane and crazy! This boy was out of his mind! But, maybe so was Harry. Maybe there was a place with that weird name, maybe the fairy wasn’t just his imagination that had run wild and all of the things, bizarre and strange ones at that, were all happening and it wasn’t no dream of his. 

Who would, in their sane minds, too, would trust a stranger that would literally break and sneak into your bedroom at night? Let alone through the window at that. Well, Harry wasn’t sane. Not right now, anyway. He was insane. Surely the boy was being idiotic! He was not going to trust Louis and go to this ‘Neverland’ place. Harry would deny it, politely tell him no and he must stay in the comfort of his bedroom and Louis would understand and he, along with Niall, would go back to wherever it was in which they came from. 

However, there would not be a story if Harry had said no. 

“Neverland,” Harry mumbles out, he was not scared. Not anymore, just curious now. He knew the boy’s name but besides the caves and the place being an island, what else more was at the beautiful and magnificent island?  
“Neverland,” Louis echoes, grinning widely, he goes from being on the floor to the top of Harry’s bed, “Neverland! It’s the place in which all of your dreams come true, time is never planned and you’re sure to have the best time of your life! Now, will you go with me? Would you come to Neverland, Harry?” Louis asked, plopping down onto Harry’s comforter and puts the palm of his hands underneath his chin, looking up and at Harry with a wicked and wide grin. Jesus Christ. Harry’s stomach felt queasy and he felt as if he was going to throw up. He wasn’t nervous or scared of this whole situation.

Not anymore. It was Louis. Louis whom he still barely knew about. That stupid but stunning face of his. 

Harry has to turn around and avoid eye contact as the pit in his stomach is growing larger and larger; butterflies. He clears his throat, so his words were not to come out shaky or high pitched, “Okay. I trust you.”  
Anything was bound to happen. Curious but also anxious, Harry was still very excited to see this place. To see what Louis had been talking about every time that he visited and came over. 

 

"I’m not going to hurt you,” Louis repeated from earlier, now getting up and off of the bed, he comes closer to Harry. Harry was, not by much, taller than Louis. Only by three or four inches. Louis, whom noticed the situation and height difference, stood up and on the tip of his toes, laughing quietly doing so. “Now we can make direct eye contact. Somewhat, anyhow. Anyways, I’m not going to hurt you. As I’ve said, I would have done it already.” Louis winked at that but continued, not noticing the blush that was creeping upon Harry’s cheeks, “Only kidding. I would never hurt anyone. Perhaps pirates but never you.” 

Harry’s eyes widened; pirates?!  
Louis noticed that however and let out another laugh, ruffling with Harry’s hair, he nods furiously and the smile on his face grows bigger and bigger to the point it’s taking up half of his face and Louis’ eyes were scrunched up and he had little crinkles underneath of his eyes. It made him look very adorable but that’s not the point. 

 

“Oh yes! Pirates are real, my boy! There’s over thirty of them on the island! Fairies are real there, aswell. But you knew that due to Ni. But, there’s so much more to learn about Neverland . Time’s a’ wasting!” Louis takes Harry’s hand with his and pulls him towards the balcony. Harry stops, his breathing seems t and every breath he took it was becoming harder and harder for him to breath. Pirates. Fairies. A cave that’s filled with human and animal bones. Magic dust that makes you fly?! This had to be a dream. All of this was unreal! 

“W-Where is this place even? I-I’ve never heard about it before,” Harry tells Louis, this time yes, his voice does come out shaky. “Oi! Neverland?” Louis takes Harry’s hand once more even though Harry let go, back in with his and gestures to the night sky.  
He points and gestures at, well, Harry can’t tell what he’s supposed to be looking at. “What?”  
“It’s besides the Milkway, Second star to the right and straight on til’ the mornin’. But never go left from that. That takes you some place weird.” Louis explains and Harry’s brain is scattered with thoughts and his whole body is washed with confusion. 

Everything of this, of what is happening confuses him and Harry is unsure whether he wants to go now. He glances from the bright night time sky back towards his bedroom. 

“Come on..” Louis speaks, his voice had gotten quieter and without realizing it, he was besides Harry and his warm breath was hitting along his neck, lightly fanning against his skin which makes Harry’s body shake from the sudden contact. “Forget them. Forget them all, Harry. Come with me, where you never, never, have to worry about these ridiculous things; such as growing up. Come to Neverland with me.” 

Harry feels as if time had stopped. Everything in that moment becomes silent other than the crickets chirping in the distance and quiet cars driving down the lanes, beeping their horns doing so. Louis and Harry’s breathing were steady and heavy, neither one saying a word. 

He turns back around, looks at the brightest star that’s the color of sequin-silver and it’s glistening and shining, as if it’s telling Harry to come along on this wild adventure.  
Biting his lip, grossly, Harry peels off the skin of his bottom lip in the progress. “Never is an awfully long time.” He mumbles. He glances from the stars and focuses his attention onto Louis. 

It hits him suddenly. This was his wish; to escape reality and to never grow up. Louis, probably somehow,God knows how but he did it, listened and heard Harry’s cries, pleading and begs that he wanted to stay young for as long as he could. 

This boy was Harry’s escape from all of the nonsense of the world. This was his chance, he wanted this. He wished upon that star, the same star in which Louis showed Harry. 

“I will go with you.” Harry finally says in which Louis’ face beams and practically glows at that. “May I ask, how do we get there?” Harry was oblivious to it all. 

“Oh, boy.” Louis chuckles, taking along Harry’s wrist, he then floats slowly and slowly up to where they no longer are touching the ground of the balcony. . “We fly!”  
Harry gulps, inching closer and closer to Louis, moving his hand and tightly holds Louis’ hand.  
This was not going to be fun as Harry is petrified of heights. 

“I won’t let go, I solemnly swear. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Louis promises. “Now, off we go!!” He hollers and Harry squawks loudly, hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder as the boy flies off, not daring to peak whatsoever. 

The wind is bitter and cold against Harry’s skin as Louis is flying, soaring high and high into the sky, the breeze is slowly going away and disappearing. Much like the town Harry’s lived in all of his life; both are faintly ghosting away. Harry, still, doesn’t dare open his eyes. He’s holding as tight as he can onto Louis’. He has no idea, however, as to what is surrounding him. 

The boys have finally left the town and they are now in the sky. Stars among hundreds and hundreds of others are all around them. Every inch of the sky is covered with them. “Harry,” Louis speaks, “It’s alright. I got you. There’s nothing to worry about. Open your eyes, it’s charming and a delight to see.” 

Harry, shakily, nods and he gulps once more and peaks his head out from where he was hiding at in Louis’ shoulder and a gasp escapes his lips. No. No. No!  
Harry and Louis’ feet, much so their whole entire body, was not hanging or standing on anything! Their bodies are dangling and nothing is holding them up and the thought of falling horrified Harry! He gripped his hand tighter onto Louis', not daring to look down anymore. Everything that they were surrounded by were stars! “Louis!” Harry cries out, tugging and tightly hugging back onto the boy. 

“This is not a delight! This is bloody terrifying!”  
Louis simply laughs at that, shaking his head, “It’s okay!!” He reassures. “Look again, okay? Just don’t look down. Notice all of the glistening and glimmering lil’ beams of light and how it looks like a large hand had tossed diamond dust into the sky.”  
Harry tries one more time; he slowly raises his head and doesn’t dare look down but gases all that is around him. “Wow.” And sure enough, it was beautiful. It was stunning. 

Simply, yes, a delight to see up close.  
It’s so magical. It’s quiet as there’s no sound in the world up here. It’s peaceful. Harry looks all around him, trying to sorb up every ounce of the charming view that’s in front of him. 

Before he knows it though, Louis is back and he’s gliding down the sky, passing by the stars in a quick and fast speed. Harry looks up and the star that Louis pointed at earlier is getting closer and closer within view. 

“Whatever you do, don’t let go!!” And Harry holds on as tight as he can, his knuckles turning bloodshot red just from it. 

Louis zips through the glowing and bright light, and everything is fuzzy and cloudy for Harry for a while. Blinking rapidly, his vision comes back into focus soon later on and its now sunny. And warm! Slowly but ever so surely, Louis flies and flies with Harry holding onto him with a solid grip, they both then come in contact with an island; 

Neverland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say and write Neverland so many times here, my fucking hell. Anyways, enjoy this shitfest of a chapter. :~)


	3. Welcome home

When Louis told and informed Harry that the island was beautiful, Harry believed him, of course and obviously he did. But this place was more than just beautiful. It was enchanted, magnificent and charming. The sun is bright, glowing and beaming, the heat of it is fanning itself against Harry's skin and he's shivering at the warmth of it; not yet use to it. Where Harry lived, it was not post-card perfect, not like the island is, anyways. It was always low temperatures, dark gravel grey skies and you'd hardly ever see the sun. Only a couple months was the boy lucky enough to see and get a glimpse of the bright orb shining up in the sky. 

All of this, the weather and scenery was brand new to Harry. He's never seen an island up close and personal. The only place he's known his entire life was his hometown, never been anywhere else but. The air smells of sea salt and it's heavy with mist, more than likely, from the waves spraying in the air. The water of the ocean is crystal clear, a glorious and stunning shade of blue. Besides just the water and sea, there's a forest behind it all. 

"Harry, uh, you can get off my back now, y'know." Louis' voice causes Harry to snap out of his daze and he stumbles off of Louis' back, face deepening a carmine and ruby color. "Yeah, um, sorry. Just looking at everything there is. It's so peaceful and relaxing." Harry apologizes, looking down shyly and he can't help but squeak afterwards, his lips twitching and curling up into a tiny smile as he feels the soft and smooth sand beneath his feet. He plops down onto the surface, squealing and Louis tilts his head to the side, saying nothing and remaining silent as he watches the boy with nothing but curiosity in his eyes. 

"Have you never felt sand before?" Louis asks, squatting down to Harry's view, picking a handful of sand in the palm of his hand then slowly lets it fall inbetween his fingers. "Nope." Harry admits, his cheeks reddening more from embarrassment. "Well, unless you count those pity sandboxes at school but this is the real deal. I've never been to a beach before, let alone, a whole island." Harry explains, focusing his eyes now onto Louis and he can't help it but grin from ear to ear. The shade of blue from the ocean is just like Louis' eye color. "Wow." Louis finally says in disbelief, standing up. 

"Yeah." Harry agrees, dusting off the sand from his pants and gets up and on his feet. "All of this is just going to be one big adventure for me, really." Louis grins and laughs softly, reaching over and takes Harry's hand with his, "That's why we're here, silly." 

~.~

Louis walks down and through the forest, leading Harry to where he and his lost boys live at. Harry has no clue what lost boys are to say at the least but he's beyond thrilled to soon find out what they are exactly. 

While walking down, Harry scans over every thing there is to be and what's all around him. The whole woods was oak-brown and primitive. The grass that they stepped on was crackly and crispy under one another's feet, Harry is then in awe of the size and majesty of some of the trees. Half of them were huge and giant, reminding Harry of skyscrapers they were that tall. The air here was thick and it smelled of pine and hickory, in some certain areas you could sense the smell of flowers nearby. 

After walking for awhile, Louis stops in the middle of the woods and Harry raises an eyebrow and goes to say something but is stopped when Louis cups his hands around his mouth and lets out an ear piercing crow, hollering and exclaiming out after, "Lost boys!!!" 

Silence then falls and Harry's standing there, confusion painted on his face and he has no idea what to expect. Right when he thinks that Louis is just nuts, (more so than he already is) loud hollering and shrieks are returned and Harry's letting out quiet squawks himself when two boys come jumping out from God knows where, out in front of Louis and Harry. 

One boy has raven, jet black hair and glowing chestnut, hazel eyes that are pouring into Harry's green ones. Harry, quickly, turns his gaze away and reviews the other boy whom has much lighter hair, the color caramel that matched his own eyes. "Boys," Louis shouts, standing up tall, shoulders back and he's grinning widely. "I have someone special here that I'd like for you all to meet. Liam, Zayn, this is Harry. Harry, these are the lost boys." Louis introduces, gesturing to the two boys. 

"Hello," Liam, Harry guesses, chirps, "Welcome! Have you enjoyed Neverland so far?" He asks and Harry goes and looks at Louis, seeing if he knows the answer. "I would believe he's liked it so far." Louis says with a laugh. Harry nods and gives the boy a tiny, shy smile. "Hello." 

"I'm Liam." The boy chuckles, and as Harry smiled; he was correct. "That's Zayn," He points over at the boy and Harry, but all, feels a shiver run down his spine and goosebumps rise up on his skin as the boy is still glancing at Harry with this weird gaze and look in his eyes. "Ignore him," Louis spoke up, coming down and wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder, which that being done, increases the goosebumps and chills continue to go through Harry's body. "He's just getting to know you 's all. He's nice after he gets to know you some more, trust me." And Harry looks from Zayn then up towards Louis and smiles small, nodding. He doesn't know why but when Louis, anytime that he is, around Harry, he just feels at ease and as if he was safe. He feels safe in Louis' arms and anytime he stood in his presence. 

"Now, come on, lads! Let's show Harry our home!" 

~.~  
Their home wasn't what Harry imagined it to be but it was better than nothing. It was a giant, wooden home high and high above in one of the trees. It, honestly without a doubt, actually appeared to be a house in a tree. Not so a treehouse. 

 

"How do we get up in that?" Harry asked, turning away from looking at the building and looks over at Louis and the lost boys. "Well," Louis begins, tapping his index finger along his chin, slowly, he's off of the ground and floating in the sky. He's grinning, actually, smirking down at Harry, a pleased look on his face. "We fly," He says in what appears to be a 'duh' tone. 

Harry, with a huff, folds his arms over and stomps his foot onto the ground, annoyed. "Easy for you; the boy who can fly." "Oh, don't be like that! 'M just jokin'." Louis chuckles, now floating back down, feet placed back on the surface of the grass. "There's two lofts of this whole treehouse," He explains, "took us quite a long time to build, get everything that we need but finally, we made it through. There's stairs inside."

"-But Louis likes to fly to the top rather than to take the steps that's inside," Liam cuts him off. "Lazy?" Harry asked, this time he was the one who was smirking. "Nope! Just prefer flying." 

Harry can't help but shake his head nor could he help the way he watched Louis in awe. "I'll meet you upstairs then, boys." He goes and flies through the air before stopping and hurries along and comes back down. He turns towards Harry, grinning and gestures out his hand, "Care to beat them upstairs?" 

With a laugh and a nod, Harry laces his fingers with Louis' and up, up away, they both fly mid-air in the sky and soon then carefully land out and on the porch of Louis' and the boys' home.

Also, now, Harry's new home, too.


	4. Strong and Brave... Well, maybe.

Sure, Harry was terrified as to he still didn't know what there was to expect from this place. And he didn't know much about Louis or the other boys.  
Hell, he didn't really know anything about this whole place nor the people that lived on it! The thought of pirates hurting him (Or Louis..) scared Harry, it truly did. But, I guess that's kind of the whole thrill, isn't it? 

That the point of an adventure is that you experiment new things, you don't know what is bound to happen if you step one foot outside. It may seem scary at first but that's how life is, in a way. It’s scary and there's terrifying things out there, but if we don’t take the risk and gather along the courage, we might just be missing the best time of our life’s. All because we were too anxious and afraid of what was out there and what life had in store for us. 

But not Harry. 

Not anymore, anyways. Harry was going to prove that he was a strong, bold, boy. That he was no longer afraid of anything that the world was going to throw at him. 

He was going to stand up tall and battle through whatever it is there is to come his way. While walking around his new home, he couldn't help but scan every item there was that surrounded him. Everything was so different, unique and he's never seen anything like it. For goodness sakes, he's not even been up into a tree house until now. Never experienced building one with his mum nor dad as they had separated when he was only an infant. It was all very tragic and it always saddened him, as it was now just thinking about it. 

He never had a childhood like the rest of the kids in his town; always moving from one place to another, changing schools. He couldn't keep friends, not that he could make any, though. Nobody wanted to be friends with him. But everything was changing for the better. 

Harry knew of this. Liam, Zayn, Niall were his friends now. As was Louis. That's why he brought him here, wasn't it? To experience this adventure with one another, side by side, as friends. The thoughts that saddened him earlier went away and was filled with the excitement there was soon to come. Whether it would be battling pirates and stealing jewels and diamonds or if it was going to go see the charming, magical, enchanted yet deadly and dark mermaids. The thought of it itself sent a chill up Harry's spine. 

A smile couldn't help but place on his face as he then continues to go and look through all of the house and all there was inside it. Up against the door frame, Louis stood and his smile matched and copied with Harry's as he too was thrilled and his body shook and ached with all of the excitement there would soon come with the lost boys and Harry. All of the new adventures they would go on. He couldn't be more wounded up! 

~*~

"This will be your room," Louis informs Harry, opening the tiny and wooden door up, pushing it to the side and the room was gigantic, Harry's eyes widened, looking over everything doing so, this room was going to be his! A hammock hung up against the wall, two layers of fabric scattered on and over it which he assumed were going to be his blankets. A tiny tree stump was grown in and placed just besides his bed. He'd use it for a table, obviously. 

Only one more item was hanging up and on the wall. It was a medium golden colored bag that had some slight rips in it, Harry, curiously, walks over to it and looks inside and much like earlier, his eyes widened and he got out, very delicately and carefully, a tiny dagger that had a sharp edge at the end of it. Harry turns to Louis who is all grins and he playfully wiggles his eyebrows. "It's for fighting," Louis says once he's done laughing at Harry's expression, making his own way over and takes the tiny weapon out from Harry's hand.

"It was mine but I decided to give it to you. Consider it a welcome home present.” Louis shrugs as it is no big deal but to Harry, yeah, it is. “Louis…” Harry goes to speak up but his voice is low and soundless. He coughs, face brightening a rosy tint of red and he tries again to speak, “I can’t take this… It’s yours-“ Harry’s words are cut off and Louis is shaking his head wildly and putting his hand up to quiet Harry. “No, no. It’s okay. Honest. What’s mine is yours. I mean, after all I’m sharing my room with you.” If Harry’s face wasn’t a bloodshot then, it certainly was now. His face is nothing but a flushed, dark crimson red and he could feel his whole body begin to turn red. “Your room…This is your room?” He stutters out.

Louis laughs again at Harry’s facial expression and leans up a bit to match with Harry’s height and ruffles with the boys’ hair. “This tree house might have everything but one thing that it doesn’t is rooms. Liam and Zayn share a room and then there’s going to be you and I.”

“I can just sleep somewhere else. Like, on the dining room floor. Doesn’t bother me at all. I don’t want to take everything that you have.”  
“Harry, my boy, as I said; what’s mine is yours. Got it?”  
And the way Louis said that made Harry’s face, if possible, darkens and he gulps and nods sheepishly. “Got it.”  
“Good. Now, without further ado,” Louis hands the dagger back to Harry and he takes out another one from his belt, pressing it against Harry’s, “I’m going to teach you how to fight; battle the pirates.” 

“So I am going to battle and fight off them?!” Harry says with nothing but excitement. 

“Why of course but first you have to battle me.” And before Harry could even realize and put two in two together, Louis’ piercing and sharp weapon is coming inches and inches to his face and Harry instantly freezes in fear, unsure of what to do. The only thing he remembers and sees is Louis’ head tilting to the side and yelling out an, “Harry!” Then everything goes pitched black.


End file.
